


homenum revelio

by 81323



Series: for the wicked [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Minor Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Porn With Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/81323/pseuds/81323
Summary: His arrangement with Jaemin was something he didn't not think about a million times. It was just that the two of them may not be compatible in other things but they were completely in tune in bed. Every night they spent together left Renjun satiated, body and mind fucked into oblivion.So that was his verdict when he was debating with himself whether to continue this thing with Jaemin. The sex was too amazing to pass up.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: for the wicked [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058552
Comments: 42
Kudos: 372





	homenum revelio

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo hajssksk sorry if this came too late i kind of ran out of fuel while writing this so it took me days just to write the last scenes x.x
> 
> aaand i forgot to note this in the first one but im ageing up the hogwarts school system so 7th yrs are alr 18 years old. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy reading this continuation of the first one :]

It had been two months since Renjun's failed hair-loss plan on Na Jaemin. Two months since Renjun willingly let himself be touched by the loathsome boy. Two months since the first time they fucked.

And it had also been two months since they began seeking each other for a good fuck every week.

After that day, the boy would suddenly appear out of nowhere and pull him inside a concealed area. Be it a broom closet, an empty lavatory, or even a hidden corner on the castle, fucking him quickly before someone arrives.

A month in their unspoken arrangement, his friends started to become suspicious. There had been times where he would be late to dinner or to their study hours at the library. He would show up out of breath from running on his way and sometimes, his top would be incorrectly buttoned in his haste.

"Where have you been? We're already done eating." Jeno announced as he sat in front of the two.

"Sorry, uhh," Renjun gulped, "Professor Jung needed help in moving the mandrakes the first years used."

It wasn't a lie. Although he was finished with that task half an hour earlier and got... distracted on his way back.

Shotaro took notice of his appearance and saw something missing, "Where's your tie?"

Renjun swore in his head, "Oh, I must've left it at the Greenhouse."

"I'll get it. I have Herbology classes tomorro—"

"No need!" Renjun intervened, surprising his friend. "I'll be going there tomorrow morning before classes start. Though, thanks Shotaro." He smiled at Shotaro and started piling food on his plate.

"You're acting really weird, Renjun." Jeno mused.

Renjun avoided the boy's eyes. Jeno had always been good at observing people. In addition, Jeno had been his friend even before Hogwarts. One wrong move and he's doomed.

"Am I? Must be the hunger. God, I'm famished." He said, taking a big bite of a chicken leg.

"You keep on suddenly disappearing and then popping out of nowhere after."

Renjun nervously laughed, "You know me, Jen. I have to take care of a lot of matters in our club. I have to set up a smooth groundwork so everything will be fine after we graduate."

Fortunately, Jeno let it go after giving him one final suspicious look. This didn't deter Renjun from talking to Jaemin the next time they met.

"You have to stop doing this." Renjun spoke after they came down from their high.

"Doing what?" Jaemin pulled out, casting a quick cleaning spell before tucking his dick inside his trouser.

"This!" Renjun groaned, mumbling the same spell before pulling his pants up. "Pulling me out of nowhere just for a quick fuck. My friends are starting to become suspicious as to why I suddenly disappear at random times."

Jaemin clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Your friends don't know about us?"

"No. Why would I tell them?" Renjun looked at the boy incredulously, "Did you tell yours?"

"Yangyang saw us last week leaving the 3rd floor broom closet." Jaemin answered, jaw clenched at the memory.

"See?! I swear to God if more people know—"

"Don't worry, Huang. I won't let that happen. My reputation is also on the line here."

After that, Jaemin laid out a plan for their affair to stay hidden. The two agreed on informing the other before they do their... activity. Jaemin slipped a note on his desk after their agreement, asking him to meet the boy on the 7th floor.

It turned out Jaemin had mastered access to the Room of Requirement, dragging Renjun inside where a king-size bed awaits them. And Renjun was glad of the privacy and safety the room brought.

To say Renjun enjoyed the night would be an understatement.

It was two whole months of riling each other up in public and fucking in private. They would still fight in public, throwing snarky and harsh remarks whenever they were in close distance with each other. Their friends still had the need to pull them away whenever things were getting too heated.

The only thing that changed was whenever that one day in the week came, the two of them heating up would be of a completely different reason.

Renjun was eating breakfast and talking about the news in the Daily Prophet with Jeno and Shotaro when Renjun's owl flew in and left a sealed letter in front of Renjun. From the color of the wax seal alone—emerald green—Renjun already knew who it came from.

He opened the letter and immediately closed it after a quick scan. The content of the letter was always the same.

_Tonight. Same time, same place. - NJM_

"Another letter from Sicheng-hyung?" Jeno asked.

"Yeah, he was talking about the new dragon he was training." Renjun answered nonchalantly.

"He seemed to miss you, Renjun. He's been sending you letters nonstop since last month." Shotaro mused.

"Right. He wasn't able to come home last Christmas since the dragon he's training is still young so he can't leave it alone just yet." Renjun explained, mentally constructing a letter he would have to write for his older brother in case the two asked Chenle for confirmation.

He was not gonna let Chenle fuck his life up twice.

\--

His arrangement with Jaemin was something he didn't not think about a million times. He was sleeping with the boy who (accidentally) sent a bludger to his head in 3rd year, for God's sake. It was just that the two of them may not be compatible in other areas but they were completely in tune on bed. Every night they spent together left Renjun satiated, body and mind fucked into oblivion.

So that was his verdict when he was debating with himself whether to continue his thing with Jaemin. The sex was too amazing to pass up.

His classes passed by in a blur. Ravenclaw didn't have any shared classes with Slytherin every Friday so he didn't get to see the boy other than lunch where Jaemin threw him a knowing look when they passed by each other.

At 7:30 PM, Renjun walked towards the blank wall across the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. He closed his eyes, imagining the room he always sleeps in every Friday night. One bed, emerald sheets, and a blonde boy, always waiting for him on the mattress.

When he opened his eyes, a door was already waiting in front of him. He glanced around before opening the door and entering.

Inside the room was one bed with emerald sheets and above it was Na Jaemin, robes, vest, and tie discarded. The first three buttons of his white shirt were opened, revealing his toned chest from years of Quidditch.

The boy quirked his eyebrow when Renjun didn't move from where he stood. He sat up from where he was leaning on the headboard, watching Renjun with bored eyes as he placed his duffle bag on the floor beside the bed before moving to remove his clothes.

One by one his clothes fell from his body, starting from his robe, his vest, and his tie while Jaemin watched him with a heavy gaze, following the movement of his hands. He made his way to the bed while unbuttoning his shirt. He stopped right when he's at the top of Jaemin's lap, placing his arms around the blonde's neck.

Jaemin waited for his next move silently like always. The two of them would always be quiet in the start however, the room would soon be echoing their moans in just a few minutes, their sounds of pleasure filling up the room once they get closer to their highs.

He caged Jaemin's hips with his legs, lowering his head until their breaths were mixing with each other. Renjun leaned in and sucked the taller's lower lip, biting it before fully crashing his lips on the other.

Jaemin automatically gripped his waist, pushing him fully on his lap. He immediately felt the boy's semi-hard cock through his pants, smirking into their kiss when the boy grunted after he grinded his hips.

Jaemin placed his hand at his nape, pushing his face even closer and letting his tongue enter his lips. He massaged their tongues together, rolling them over each other causing spit to coat their chin.

Renjun sucked Jaemin's tongue, making the boy groan before leaving his lips. He started his way down, sucking on the boy's jaw. His sucks were light until he reached the boy's collarbone where he sucked hard, biting the skin hard enough to leave a bruise.

He tugged Jaemin's shirt, the taller easily complying and removing his top. Renjun left more bruises all over the boy's chest, sucking the taller's nipples that made him jerk on his place, grinding his hips on Renjun.

Renjun continued down and stopped when he's right in front of Jaemin's cock, hard and straining inside the boy's pants. He unzipped his pants, pulling his boxers enough for Jaemin's cock to spring free. His cock was hard, veins bulging at the sides and Renjun couldn't wait to put Jaemin's huge dick inside his mouth.

So he did, swallowing the boy's length in just one move. He fisted the part where his mouth could no longer reach, running his tongue around Jaemin's cock.

"Fuck," Jaemin grunted, raking a hand over his blonde hair, "Yeah, just like that."

This was the third time Renjun had Jaemin's cock inside his mouth but he was still struggling to breathe. He relaxed his jaw for three seconds before continuing, bobbing his head forward and back.

He removed his mouth, stroking Jaemin's dick before playing with the tip. Jaemin inhaled sharply as Renjun dipped his tongue into the slit. He mouthed over his tip before engulfing it again, hollowing his cheek while looking at Jaemin in the eye.

Jaemin cupped his cheek, thumb tracing the outline of his cock inside Renjun's mouth, "You really look pretty like this, Huang. Maybe I should make you blow me every time before we start."

He glared at Jaemin, digging his nails on the boy's thighs before lightly scraping his teeth on the boy's length making Jaemin hiss.

He could taste Jaemin's precome staining the back of his throat but he's not one doing better. He could feel his own cock straining through his pants, wanting to be freed from the confines of his trouser.

He used his lips and hand at the same time, feeling Jaemin's hips moving above the bed to meet the movement of his head. Jaemin's groans played along with the slick sounds coming from Renjun's lips. His hand going down to his head, tugging his hair lightly.

Renjun shuddered at the action and Jaemin took notice. Jaemin would always notice when something turned him on. So he did it again, tugging Renjun's hair harder than before making Renjun moan through his cock.

"Oh, fuck!" Jaemin groaned at the vibrations Renjun's moan brought.

Renjun was getting dazed in arousal, mouth continuously working on Jaemin's cock while he slipped one of his hands to fist his cock. He hissed at his sensitivity and used his precome to smoothen his strokes.

Jaemin did it three more times before fully tugging Renjun's head off his cock. His length was slick with his precome and Renjun's spit, a string even connecting it to Renjun's lips.

He pulled the boy on his lap again, kissing him deeply and dragging the boy's clothed cock over his naked dick. Renjun sighed and unzipped his pants, stepping aside to pull them off before going back to his place on Jaemin's lap again.

He felt the boy retrieve the flask of lube on the bedside table, and before Jaemin could coat his fingers with it, Renjun stopped him by his wrist.

"No need." Renjun panted, "I stretched myself earlier in the morning."

Jaemin's face morphed into surprise, "You did?"

"I just said it, didn't I?" He stole the flask from Jaemin's hand, pouring the lube over the boy's cock himself making the boy hiss, "Fucking hurry up, Na."

Jaemin lined up his cock in front of Renjun's hole and before he could pull the boy by his waist, Renjun was already sinking down.

Renjun groaned at the first thrust of Jaemin's cock, his hole clenching as he adjusted to Jaemin's width. Jaemin sucked bruises on his chest, one hand playing with his nipple.

Renjun began rolling his hips, groaning at the depth of Jaemin's length inside him. He set an increasing pace, shifting his knees until he could ride Jaemin's dick comfortably.

"God, fuck." Jaemin pulled his hips down harder, hips moving up to meet Renjun.

"Shit!" Renjun moaned loud when Jaemin's cock brushed along his prostate, shifting on the boy's lap to repeat the exact angle.

He dug his nails on Jaemin's shoulder when it happened again, Jaemin's cock meeting his prostate perfectly. He opened his eyes to look at Jaemin and saw him watching the way his cock would disappear inside his hole.

The sight in front of him made him incredibly hotter, Jaemin's hair all messed up, chest mauled with bruises, and eyes entranced at the sight in front of him. Renjun started to lose his rhythm when he felt himself getting closer to his edge.

Jaemin's eyes snapped up and one look at Renjun's face had him slamming his hips up harder. He spat on his hand before fisting the boy's cock, stroking it with the same pace as the slamming of his hips.

Renjun cried out, head tilting up and after a few thrusts, his vision faded into black. His body convulsed as his cock spilled his load over Jaemin's abs.

Renjun made a strangled noise before going limp on Jaemin's lap, surrendering control to the boy as he turned them around. Jaemin was quick to lay him down, hands gripping his thighs to fold him almost in half as he started pounding fast inside Renjun.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Jaemin groaned and slammed his hips one last time before coming inside Renjun's hole. Renjun whimpered at the feeling of hot cum spilling inside his gut.

Jaemin moaned while fucking his cum inside, mumbling a few swear words before collapsing over Renjun when he's done.

The last thing Renjun remembered was Jaemin murmuring his name before he blacked out.

\---

When Renjun woke up, it was from the cold and his sore muscles. He stayed laid down on the bed, eyes still closed due to exhaustion from last night.

They had gone two more times before they called it a night, sleeping on the two opposite ends of the bed. They would usually go back to their respective dorms but last night was one of the rare times where they spent the whole night satisfying each other's needs.

He groaned when he remembered a paper he needed to pass later. Even though it was Saturday, his professor in History insisted on making them pass their papers. He reasoned out, wanting to lessen their workload before they start preparing for their NEWTs which is 3 months away.

Too tired to make a move to get out of the room, he closed his eyes, whispering to the magic in the air about wanting a desk he could write in. When he opened his eyes, a study desk was waiting for him at the foot of the bed.

He stood up to wear his clothes, only managing to wear his boxers and white top, not even putting effort on buttoning it up. He cringed when he sat in front of the desk, feeling a faint throb in his bottom.

He took his draft, a clean rolled paper, a quill, and a small bottle of ink out of his duffle bag then started writing. He enjoyed the silence in the room, the artificial sunlight coming from the window illusion added to the peaceful ambience of the room.

He was in the middle of writing the second half of his paper when he heard Jaemin's deep voice behind him.

"What are you doing?"

"An essay for History of Magic." Renjun answered with a clipped tone, not even sparing a glance towards the boy.

"You chose to continue History to NEWTs level?" Jaemin asked, tone curious.

He heard the shuffling of the sheets and saw Jaemin stand up at his peripheral view. The boy walked to his clothes, naked and not even doing anything to hide his nakedness.

Renjun shrugged, "It's my favorite subject and I was eligible of doing so."

Jaemin put on his pants and walked towards Renjun, leaning down to take his button up shirt that was under Renjun's desk.

" _Slytherins at the Second Wizarding War_." Jaemin read the title of his paper. "You, writing about Slytherins? Aren't we the people you detest the most?"

"Correction, I do not detest all people from your house." Renjun's brow twitched and gave the boy a knowing look. "Only some."

Jaemin just rolled his eyes at him while buttoning his shirt. He went back to writing but only a few seconds after, Jaemin was speaking again.

Jaemin snorted, "You didn't include Regulus Black?"

"Who?" He gave him a confused look.

"Regulus Black, Sirius Black's brother. He died when he attempted to destroy one of Voldemort's horcrux." Jaemin briefly explained.

"I don't know him. There's only so little about Slytherins in the books that have been published."

"That's expected." Jaemin nodded and sat at the other end of the bed to wear his socks. "The Wizarding World's prejudiced views on Slytherins haven't disappeared, even if a lot of Slytherins were against Voldemort back at the war."

"Well, Pure-bloods in return still treats Muggle-borns and Half-bloods like shit."

"But that isn't limited to Slytherins though?" Jaemin looked at him before standing up, "Take that Adamson bastard from Gryffindor. If Salazar Slytherin is alive now, he would've put that git in Slytherin over me."

At Jaemin's words, Renjun couldn't stop bursting into laughter when he remembered a certain memory, "God, I remember him glaring at me during a whole week when I beat his ass on a duel back in 5th year."

If someone told Renjun he would be spending a morning laughing at Na Jaemin's snarky remarks, he would've told that person that he had gone mental. But he is, and this is not the first time they had a peaceful talk in the morning after one night of fucking around like rabbits in heat.

He took note of the person Jaemin mentioned, moving up to fix his things and to gather his clothes. He planned on getting more information about the man in the library, cramming another person in the list of notable Slytherins during the war.

Jaemin was already looking good as new, tying his tie and fixing his hair. Renjun was in the middle of wearing his pants after casting a cleaning spell on them when Jaemin spoke.

"For the record, Huang, I don't hate you anymore." He said, not looking at Renjun and focusing on smoothing the creases on his robe.

Renjun furrowed his brows, confused at the sudden statement, "And you're saying that because?"

"I don't know, it's just getting tiring." Jaemin shrugged, "In four months, we'll be out of each other's hair. There's no point keeping up with whatever bad blood we have. So, I don't loathe you, detest you, or whatever word you use for me anymore."

"I find that hard to believe." Renjun said, doubt clear in his tone. He pauses in buttoning his shirt to fully look at Jaemin.

"Well, I'm not saying we'll be friends after. I still can't stand your annoying ass." Jaemin smirked.

"But you can stand this ass whenever you're fucking it?" Renjun snickered, grinning in triumph when Jaemin rolled his eyes at him.

"Fine." He laughed, "I admit my blood doesn't boil the way it used to do whenever I see you."

"It's a truce, then?"

Renjun grinned, "Truce."

\---

Despite their ceasefire, he and Jaemin kept on acting as if they were still after each other's throats. Although, the truth beneath the act was not lost between them, knowing that what they were doing was only for show. For people to not make a fuss on the change in their relationship.

Once, they were working on a Memory Potion in Potions class when Renjun almost forgot their act. He was busy stirring their potion when Jaemin suddenly cursed beside him.

"Shit, I forgot to remove the seeds."

He casted a spell on the cauldron for the potion to mix itself before moving beside Jaemin until he was shoulder-to-shoulder with the boy, "Here, let me."

He used his wand and murmured a spell Sicheng taught him at home when they were brewing healing potions. Slowly, he traced where the seeds of the beans were located and extracted them from its now crushed form.

"Sicheng-ge taught me this spell. It's something he learned from one of his batchmates in Hogwarts." He said to Jaemin, voice soft and low while his eyes were focused on what he was doing.

"Huh, Jaehyun-hyung knows that too." Jaemin said, watching as he finished up.

"Hmm, maybe they know each other, then? They were in the same batch, right?"

Jaemin replaced him in front of the chopping board and continued to the next step of the potion they were making, "Yeah, they were."

When Renjun looked up, he was surprised to see some of their classmates who were near looking at them with suspicion. He quickly realized their slip and looked at Jaemin with feigned irritation, eyes narrowed and brows furrowed.

"Your parts are already the easiest and you can't even do it right, Na?" He said with the annoyed tone he always used around Jaemin.

"What—" Jaemin met his eyes and quickly understood, "I didn't ask for your help, Huang. I can perfectly do it on my own. Maybe you should stop butting on other people's business."

He glared at Jaemin before returning in front of their cauldron, stealing a glance around them and sighing when he saw that their classmates' attention were not on them anymore.

He glanced at Jaemin, seeing the boy looking at him too while controlling a grin from spreading on his face. Renjun found himself controlling one of his own too.

Friday nights were still their thing. More often than not, they found themselves staying tangled in the sheets, bodies touching as they talk about the most mundane things in their life.

Renjun would talk about his academic papers, complaining about the amount of papers his History professor was requiring them to pass. Jaemin would listen and would sometimes help him, having extensive knowledge on the subject due to pureblood traditions of studying the subject starting at a young age.

Renjun would usually be the one talking, filling the silence with his endless topics while Jaemin would listen, giving comments or smug remarks whenever he had the opportunity to do so.

When Jaemin would talk, he would talk about Chenle and Jisung's antics, how the two were still stuck in the denial phase when they're a year away from graduating. He would talk about how quick gossip flies in the Slytherin dungeons, the one being talked about now was Donghyuck's new subject of interest.

"Jeno? As in Gryffindor's Lee Jeno?!" Renjun exclaimed.

"Is there another Jeno in Hogwarts, Huang? Yes, it's your friend, Lee Jeno." Jaemin snickered.

Renjun was starting to realize that Jaemin was not the person he thought he was in the years before. The boy is much more than the image he had painted of him in his mind. The more time he spent with the boy, the more lines were starting to blur.

They were stumbling in uncharted territories, swimming in dangerous waters. It was only a matter of time until they drowned in the sea they decided to wade in.

"What are your plans after Hogwarts?" Jaemin asked.

They were in bed, only the emerald-colored sheets covering their naked bodies. Renjun was resting his body against Jaemin whose arm was behind his neck, gently playing with his hair. He couldn't help the shivers the action brought him, making goosebumps appear on his arms.

"I'll probably spend the summer with my muggle grandparents before starting my training as a magizoologist." He answered, eyes on the cover he was fumbling with his hands.

Jaemin hummed, "Chenle also told me he's planning on becoming a dragonologist after Hogwarts if Quidditch didn't work out."

"Yeah, he's planning on asking Sicheng-ge for that. Sicheng-ge flew straight to Romania after Hogwarts."

"Is your family all working in Care for Magical Creature jobs?"

"Not really," Renjun shaked his head, "you know my parents opted opening a restaurant that caters to both wizards and muggles."

"But you can say we have a history of working in those areas." He followed up as an afterthought.

He shuffled until he was facing Jaemin, "What about you? Are you going to work in your family business right after?"

"No," Jaemin adjusted his arm for Renjun's head to rest comfortably, "They gave me the choice whether to or not to work in it."

"Must be nice being a trust fund baby." Renjun snickered.

He had known Jaemin for having a wealthy family. His parents being one of their family restaurant's investors. Although they did it more because their parents were old friends in Hogwarts and not for the profit it may bring.

Jaemin rolled his eyes at his comment, "My parents are actually gonna stop giving me allowance after school so I need to find a job after."

"Huh, they would? You're not as spoiled as I thought you are."

"It's one of our family principles. They did it to Jaehyun-hyung when he graduated so he had to work in our business right after."

Renjun smoothed the creases on the sheet on Jaemin's abdomen. He felt the muscle tensed underneath his hand, "So what are you planning to do? Quidditch?"

"I'm planning to work as a curse breaker at Gringotts."

He looked up at Jaemin with a frown, "Curse breaking? That job is dangerous as hell."

"It is," Jaemin smugly smirked, " _if_ you're not good."

"Cocky bastard." Renjun rolled his eyes which made Jaemin chuckle.

Silence reigned upon them and it had always been the comfortable one. Renjun enjoyed the peace their silence brought, giving him time to stop thinking of anything and just being suspended in place without any thought.

Jaemin continued playing with his hair, untangling some of those that became tangled because of his actions an hour before.

"God, time really does fly fast." Renjun stated, a thought suddenly coming into his mind.

"We only have 3 months left here in Hogwarts." Jaemin murmured, voice deep yet soft.

"Yeah, 3 months left of seeing your annoying face every day." Renjun looked up and smirked at the boy.

He was expecting Jaemin to make a face or to roll his eyes but instead, Jaemin was looking at him with a heavy gaze. The look in his eyes was indecipherable, and something about them made Renjun feel nervous all of a sudden.

"Renjun, what happens to us after this?"

Renjun choked on air, "Us—you mean," He lowered his gaze and focused on the sheet covering Jaemin's lower torso.

"Oh, then, we can be friends, I guess?" He laughed, the strain in his voice evident. "I mean, we don't hate each other anymore and we have this kind of... history between us."

"And we probably won't see each other often anyway." Jaemin added.

Something about Jaemin's statement made his heart constrict. A small but heavy pain blooming inside his chest.

Renjun ignored it and continued speaking, "Right. It's better than being awkward strangers, don't you think so?"

It took Jaemin a few seconds before answering. When he answered, the strain in his voice was not left unnoticed by Renjun.

"That's true." Jaemin agreed.

The silence came back but this time, they could feel how heavy it was. The discomfort in the air was heavy, weighing them down until they could no longer speak or even look at each other's eyes again.

Jaemin moved him gently, removing his arm below his head and sitting up. He removed the covers on his body and stood up, picking his boxers up.

"Where are you going?" Renjun sat up and reluctantly asked.

"I just remembered I have to meet Jisung for his Transfiguration paper." Jaemin answered, not even sparing him a glance as he wore his pants.

"Oh." Renjun watched Jaemin wear only his shirt, picking up his outer clothes and wand.

He didn't know what to say after, his mind turning blank and all he could feel was the confusing heaviness on his chest.

"I'll see you after the Easter holidays then?" Jaemin asked before opening the door, finally turning to look at him.

From this distance, Renjun couldn't make out Jaemin's expression clearly but there was a small smile on his face.

He nodded, "See you, Jaemin."

Renjun could've sworn there was melancholy twisted along the boy's smile.

\---

The Easter holidays flew fast and Renjun spent the two-week school break helping his parents in their restaurant. He also did advanced readings on the few topics they have left before NEWTs season starts.

When he got back to Hogwarts, it seemed that everyone in his year level and the fifth years were much more tense for their exams compared before the break. The reality of their upcoming exams finally sinking in.

In the week after the first week after Easter break, he received his first letter from Jaemin. A messy scribbled one confirming their plans later that night.

When they met, everything was fast. Lips clashing against each other, hands pulling each other's clothes, and rough breaths filling the room. Jaemin was eager, giving him no time to breathe before working him out and pulling his body close to him. Cold bodies rubbing on each other to create the heat they've been deprived of for weeks.

It was as if the three weeks they had apart left them longing for each other's warmth.

He was the first one to leave the room the morning after, mumbling a small goodbye to Jaemin's half-awake state. He needed to meet Jeno for the Charms paper they needed to pass on Monday.

He and Jeno were halfway done in their papers when Jaemin came striding inside the library. He was accompanied by Yangyang, who was reading a roll of paper with a frown. Jaemin chuckled at Yangyang who seemed to be complaining at what was written on the paper.

They sat at a table not too far from their place where Renjun could see the boy open his book and start taking notes.

"You're staring at him again."

Renjun snapped out of his gaze and met Jeno's knowing look, "Who?"

"Your so-called sworn enemy," Jeno said, "or perhaps, used to be sworn enemy."

Despite being caught in the act, Renjun tried to deny, "I'm not? And what made you think he's no longer that?"

"Maybe the time I saw the letter he owled you before the holidays,"

Renjun's eyes widened, "Wha—"

"Or the time I saw you holding rolls of paper with his handwriting in them,"

"Wait, Jen—"

Jeno continued speaking, "Or the time I saw you two come out of the Room of Requirement together, visibly having spent the night there doing Merlin knows what."

Renjun gasped in shock, "When was that?!"

"A little over a month, I think. On the last Friday of February." Jeno shrugged, dipping his quill on the bottle of ink before continuing to write on his paper.

"And you're only telling me that just now?"

"Hey, I didn't wanna assume anything and I was waiting for you to tell me yourself."

"God, this is embarrassing." He groaned before a memory resurfaced on his mind, "Wait, I remember Jaemin telling me something about you knowing how he sleeps with people."

In his last sentence, Jeno stopped writing, "Uhh, well…"

"So you two fucked before." Renjun concluded.

"We didn't! Okay, we almost did." Jeno let go of his quill, already knowing he won't be able to write anymore. "I was in the middle of… blowing him when one of his roommates entered their room."

"Lee Jeno, you sly bastard. You were in the Slytherin dorms?!"

"That was during their celebration for winning the House Cup last year and Shotaro dragged me so I didn't have a choice!" Jeno explained as if that excused how he managed to end up almost sleeping with Na Jaemin.

"Has Jaemin slept with everyone in our year already? This is unbelievable." Renjun grunted.

"Well, he hasn't been sleeping around since the start of this year."

What Jeno was trying to imply in his words was not lost to Renjun. But he pretended to not understand the boy's words.

Jeno gave him a pointed look, "Jaemin hasn't been sleeping with others since you two became a thing."

Renjun already knew this. Ever since their Friday nights became a routine, he never heard any rumor about the boy sleeping around with other people. He used to not overthink it, ignoring the nagging voice in his head. But now, Jeno brought the topic up and Renjun's mind turned into shambles.

"Look, that thing between us is just sex. We just happen to—" Renjun paused, struggling to find the right words, "—understand each other's needs."

"Really? Does sex involve you using his old History papers as reference to your current ones?" Jeno pointed out.

"Well, okay, we also talk after because the guy is smart and I need help in History." Renjun sighed and met Jeno's eyes, "That's it Jeno, what me and Jaemin have is a mutualism type of relationship."

At Renjun's stubborn gaze, Jeno sighed in resignation, "Fine. All I'm just saying is based on what Shotaro told me when he saw you two, you seem to be comfortable in his presence. Too comfortable, even."

"Shotaro knows about us two?!" Renjun exclaimed, putting a hand on his forehead, "So who are we hiding from then?"

Jeno shrugged, "The student body? You two aren't actually that good in hiding."

Jeno started to clean up his things, drying his quill before putting it in his duffle bag. "How did you two even end up to where you are now?"

"Remember that hair-loss potion Chenle told me about?" Renjun's face heated up at the memory. Jeno nodded to signal that he remembered.

"That brat tricked me. It's an aphrodisiac—"

Before Renjun could finish, Jeno interrupted with a loud voice causing nearby heads to turn their way, "It's a fucking aphrodisiac?!"

"Yeah, it was—wait, where are you going?!" Renjun questioned, confusedly watching as Jeno quickly stood up to leave.

"To your stupid cousin!"

\---

The school year was halfway through May, two weeks before their exams started. Everyone was experiencing cold fingers despite the warmth spring brought. Renjun was feeling it too, submerging himself with group studies with his friends and studying alone at night.

Another Friday came and Renjun was expecting his owl or any other school owl to fly inside the castle and leave him a letter. He was waiting the whole thirty minutes they were eating breakfast, glancing at the Slytherin table where the blonde was only to find their usual spot empty.

"Huh, no letter from your brother today? That's weird." Shotaro said, pulling him out of his reverie.

"Yeah, that is weird." Jeno mused, although there was something in his tone Renjun couldn't pinpoint, "Maybe you should write him a letter, Renjun. Ask him if something's wrong. We still have fifteen minutes before Charms anyway."

"Uhh, right. I'll just go upstairs. See you in class, you two." He said, taking his duffle bag and walking out of the Great Hall.

Instead of going to the Owlery upstairs, he went straight to the Transfiguration room where he knew Slytherin would have their first class in five minutes.

He hid behind the statue near the room, waiting for a certain blonde to show up. Four minutes later, he thought the boy would never show up when Jaemin came running towards the room, blonde hair messy and outer vest unbuttoned.

He pulled the boy's wrist when it was in reach, Jaemin looking in his direction in confusion before he saw Renjun's familiar face and black hair.

"You didn't write me a letter." His words sounded ridiculous to him, as if he was a kid whining about a promised present he didn't receive.

Jaemin's eyebrows shot up in surprise before understanding dwelled in his features, "I woke up late."

The air around them was painfully awkward and Renjun was aware he was going to cause Jaemin to be late to his class. He cleared his throat and looked up at Jaemin, "Same time later?"

Jaemin glanced at his lips, wetting his own before speaking, "Same time later."

\---

Renjun was the first one to arrive in their room.

The sheets were baby blue this time instead of their usual shades of green. He figured the room catered to their preference and him being a Ravenclaw turned the sheets into his house color.

He started removing his outerwear, leaving just his white shirt and pants on. He loosened his tie but didn't bother removing it just yet.

He sat on the edge of the bed, thinking of what he could do while waiting although it wasn't long when the door opened to the person he was waiting for.

Jaemin arrived, robe hanging on his shoulder and sleeves folded up to his forearms. He dropped his robe beside Renjun's and made his way towards Renjun, leaning forward and caging him against the bed.

Jaemin met him in the eye before crashing his lips against his. Renjun arched his back and responded immediately, parting his lips when Jaemin bit on his bottom lip.

Before he could deepen the kiss, Jaemin paused in between. Their lips just barely touching and Renjun could breathe in the smell of Jaemin's mint toothpaste.

"I want to do something tonight." Jaemin spoke, voice not louder than a whisper.

"Do you trust me?"

Renjun tried to decode the thoughts running in Jaemin's head despite his haze. But the boy had always been unreadable to him. Jaemin's eyes were intense, looking at him in the eye as he waited for his answer.

He took time to answer. But even if he pondered on the question for far longer, he knew he would only just come up with the same answer.

"Yes."

At his word, Jaemin went back to his lips, immediately deepening the kiss and sucking his bottom lip.

Renjun groaned into their kiss and pulled Jaemin even closer by his collar. Jaemin's hands gripped his waist and pulled him towards the middle of the bed. He unbuttoned Renjun's shirt and discarded the white clothing off his body but left Renjun's school tie.

Renjun sat up and tugged at Jaemin's vest, separating their lips for a short moment to remove the clothing off. He started kissing the underside of Jaemin's strong jaw while removing his shirt and tie next.

When all of Jaemin's upper clothing was removed, he pushed Renjun back to the bed, kissing him again while Renjun could feel the boy's hands on his tie. He could feel Jaemin loosening it more and started bringing it upwards.

Jaemin distanced himself and looked at him, eyes conveying his question to make sure what he was doing was okay for Renjun. Renjun nodded and the stripes of his tie was the last thing he saw before his vision turned dark.

Renjun shivered, his sense of sight was stripped off and he could feel his other senses multiply to cover for the one that was lost. He was not scared of the dark, and more so, he trusted Jaemin.

"Are you trying to get me into your kinks again?" He joked, trying to somehow lighten up the heavy atmosphere around them.

"Maybe." was all Jaemin's clipped answer.

Renjun's body burned in anticipation, hands gripping the sheet underneath him. He strained his ears to make out something the boy was doing. But all he could hear was the heavy breaths coming from Jaemin.

The first touch of Jaemin's lips on his neck made him jolt in place. Jaemin was quick to put his hands on his waist as he started sucking the smooth skin on Renjun's neck.

He did it on every part of Renjun's neck and shoulders, staying longer on his collarbones and Renjun could only imagine how much Glamour charms he needed to use to cover up the marks Jaemin left.

"Fuck," Renjun gasped when Jaemin's lips reached his nipple, tongue dragging over the nub before sucking it, "Jaemin!"

Renjun moaned out loud, hands reaching up to tug at Jaemin's blonde locks. The boy did it on the other one too while playing the one he left using his fingers.

He could feel sweat forming in his brows. Jaemin stayed far more longer on his nipples before going down to his stomach, leaving kisses and bruises on every surface of Renjun's narrow waist.

Renjun's cock was painfully hard in his pants. He couldn't move his hips because of Jaemin's hard grip on them, restraining any movement he could make. His hands were left to hold the sheets underneath him even harder.

He felt Jaemin unzipping his pants and his cock twitched in excitement. Jaemin dragged his pants and boxers off his bottom, leaving him naked and blindfolded on the bed. He could only imagine how filthy he looked like, sprawled over the bed with his hard cock curved over his stomach.

"Jaemin, please." He pleaded when he was yet to feel Jaemin move from his kneeled position between his opened legs.

"Pretty." He heard Jaemin murmur before he felt his lips on his left ankle, kissing the bone inside before ascending.

Renjun's blood thrummed in his veins at every kiss, suck, and bruise Jaemin left on his body, on places he never thought he would be kissed. He moaned loud when Jaemin's lips reached his thighs, sucking on them and biting bruises.

Renjun was getting dizzy from anticipation, his ragged breathing dominating the silence of the room. He wanted to beg Jaemin to speed up yet there was something about the boy kissing every part of his body made Renjun feel on fire.

As if Jaemin's lips lit up tiny flames all over his body, all adding up to the heat on the pit of his stomach.

Renjun groaned loud when Jaemin's lips hovered over the tip of his cock, the heat coming from Jaemin's lips making his cock twitch. He felt Jaemin lick a strip from the base of his cock up to the tip.

"Jaemin, fuck!" His hips automatically thrusted up and Jaemin was quick to grip his hips again before continuing to lick the tip of his dick.

Jaemin swallowed his cock in one go, and Renjun felt himself getting lightheaded at the heat of Jaemin's mouth. Jaemin's tongue swirled around his length before bobbing his head a little.

Renjun let out a whine when Jaemin removed his lips off his dick, groaning when the boy mouthed at his balls. He felt his hips being lifted up before he felt the soft fabric of a pillow placed underneath.

Jaemin pushed his thighs towards his chest, folding him in half. He felt Jaemin tug at his wrist, "Hold your legs."

He obeyed, hooking his arms on the bend of his knees. He's too far gone in arousal that he didn't mind how he might have looked now, his hole readily presented for Jaemin's eyes to feast on.

He felt Jaemin press a kiss on the swell of his cheeks, one on each side and sucking them hard enough to leave a bruise. He kept on kissing his way towards the place where Renjun wanted his lips the most.

At the first swipe of Jaemin's tongue on his hole, Renjun whimpered pathetically. His hold on his legs trembled, intertwining his fingers in between them.

Jaemin kept on giving his hole kitten licks before kissing it softly and delving his tongue inside. Jaemin sloppily fucked him with his tongue, spitting inside his hole before eating him out slowly.

"Jaemin," Renjun started to chant Jaemin's name with every thrust of his tongue, "I-I want more, please."

He felt like he was a string stretched near its breaking point. His cock was weeping over his stomach, making a white mess on the flat surface.

He groaned aloud when he felt Jaemin's lubed finger go inside his ass. Jaemin fingered him slowly while still licking around his rim.

"Oh, god," Renjun moaned when Jaemin's tongue entered his hole again along with his finger, hand leaving his leg to tug on Jaemin's hair.

Jaemin added another finger, scissoring them to stretch him more before adding another one immediately. He stopped licking his ass and Renjun felt him kneeling on the bed.

Renjun screamed when Jaemin curled his fingers, brushing over his prostate. He could feel himself near and started meeting the thrust of Jaemin's fingers.

"I'm… I'm almost there," He groaned, "Jaemin, please." He didn't know what he was asking for, his mind shut down long ago and now the only thing he was thinking of is to reach his end.

He felt Jaemin engulf the tip of his dick with his warm mouth and that was what did it to Renjun. He screamed and saw stars over the darkness his blindfold brought.

Jaemin's fingers slowed down but didn't stop. He started sucking Renjun's dick, swallowing his cum before removing his mouth.

Renjun was left to become a mess of incoherent words and ragged breaths. He felt around the darkness until he found Jaemin's head and pulled him up, narrowly missing his lips when he pulled his head for a kiss.

He could taste the bitter tang of himself on Jaemin's lips and he wanted nothing but to remove his blindfold to see how debauched the boy looked after his acts. They kissed until Renjun felt himself start to harden again when Jaemin's fingers brushed over his prostate.

Jaemin's hard cock was also brushing on his thigh from the boy's pants and Renjun felt himself get lightheaded from the surge of want in his head.

"I want you, Jaemin." He whimpered when the boy thrusted his fingers again, "I'm ready to go again, please, please, please."

He let out a whine when Jaemin removed his fingers out of his hole, heating up when he heard the zipper of Jaemin's pants being opened. He waited, biting his lower lip as he controlled the need to remove the blindfold to see the boy on top of him.

He jerked up when he felt Jaemin's tip on his entrance, hands gripping Jaemin's shoulders hard. He could feel words of pleading coming out of his lips but never minded to string them into complete sentences.

"I want to see you." He managed to form one, panting heavily from anticipation and arousal.

He felt Jaemin's hands on the left side of his head and pulled his tie over his head. His vision was blurry from how long he had his eyes closed, and when they focused again, he was blown away at the sight in front of him.

A debauched Jaemin was a sight no longer new to him with all the nights they spent together. But this Jaemin, whose eyes were darkened from waiting, thick brows pulled together in a frown.

This Jaemin, whose always immaculate hair was tugged and messed into different directions. Sweat formed in his forehead and on his chin, Renjun could see remnants of his first orgasm.

This Jaemin whose eyes were dark with not only lust, but a deeper emotion in them that Renjun couldn't distinguish through the haze of desperation and arousal he felt.

This Jaemin was a sight to behold.

Before Renjun could think of anything, Jaemin entered in one hard thrust. They groaned simultaneously, eyes closing at the pleasure one thrust brought both of them.

Jaemin kneeled on the bed and pulled out, only to thrust inside again, snapping his hips forward. Jaemin's thrusts were slow yet deep, as if molding Renjun's hole into the size of his dick.

"Renjun, fuck. You feel so good. You _always_ feel so good." Jaemin groaned, gripping Renjun's thighs and snapping his hips even harder.

Renjun moaned at how deep Jaemin felt in his bottom, eyes half-lidded in pleasure as he seeked Jaemin's shoulders to pull the boy for a kiss.

Jaemin groaned into the kiss and started to increase the speed of his thrusts, sucking Renjun's bottom lip when the boy could no longer kiss properly and panted on Jaemin's lips instead.

Jaemin dug his hands on the bed on the sides of Renjun's shoulders and thrusted faster, angling his thrusts where he would meet Renjun's prostate. He mindlessly whispered praises on Renjun's ear, making Renjun moan aloud.

His mouth fell off at a silent scream when Jaemin hit his prostate perfectly. Renjun dug his fingernails on Jaemin's back so hard, he was sure the skin broke.

Jaemin kissed him again but it didn't last long because of their uncontrollable moans. He pressed his forehead on Renjun's, speeding up his thrusts more.

He didn't care anymore, all thoughts left him and all Renjun could think was _Jaemin, Jaemin, Jaemin._

"Fuck, Renjun, I'm—" Jaemin groaned out loud before his hips stuttered and Renjun felt his cum shoot inside him.

Renjun moaned at the feeling of hot cum coating his insides and before he could control it, the coil in his abdomen sprang free and he's coming for the second time tonight.

Colors flooded his vision before everything turned into white. All he could hear was static noise, his senses focusing in just the feeling of Jaemin fucking his cum inside his hole. He could feel his lips chanting Jaemin's name like a mantra before they stopped into a strangled moan at Jaemin's one last thrust.

When Renjun came down from his high, he met Jaemin's gaze looking down on him from where he was lifted above him. The boy was glowing from his orgasm, blonde hair glowing like a halo on his head.

Renjun pulled his neck and lazily kissed him, mixing their heavy breaths together until Jaemin collapsed above him, head buried on the crook of his neck.

"You're heavy." He complained weakly, hand going up to untangle his messed blonde locks.

"You always say that." Jaemin mumbled on his shoulder.

"I do because it's true." Jaemin only hummed before removing his body above him and lying down beside him.

Strangely, Renjun felt disappointed at the loss of the weight and warmth above him. He ignored the feeling and pulled the covers over his naked body.

They were quiet, basking in the afterglow when Jaemin spoke, "This will be my last night with you, Renjun."

Renjun stopped his movements and turned his head to look at Jaemin, "What do you mean?"

"I—," Jaemin sighed, "I want to end this... thing between us.

Renjun felt his heart stop for a moment before it continued on its regular beating. Although this time, every beat became heavier and heavier. Like a dragging weight inside his chest over and over again.

"Why—" Renjun swallowed as he tried to string his thoughts together, "all of a sudden?"

Jaemin ignored his gaze and stood up, walking towards his clothes and started putting his pants on.

"I just think we're gonna be busy since NEWTs are coming up." He paused and cleared his throat before continuing, "...And we're going to end it one way or another so why not now so we could give all our focus on our exams." He shrugged.

Renjun sat up and watched the boy say his piece while wearing his clothes, back turned to him. He couldn't see Jaemin's face and could only hear the tone in his voice.

Somehow, the nonchalance on the boy's voice struck a nerve at Renjun's ego. And Renjun values his pride greatly. So he cleared his throat and disregarded the heavy feeling inside his chest.

"You're right. We should stop this early. I need to get all Os in my exams, anyway."

Jaemin paused in wearing his vest, nodding before continuing and picking up his robe. Finally, he turned around to face Renjun but his face was guarded, void of any emotion except casualness.

"Well, good luck on your exams, Renjun." He paused and sighed, "Feel free to ask me if you still need help in History."

Before Renjun could answer, Jaemin was already out of the room.

\---

Strange.

That was how Renjun would describe his days after he and Jaemin ended things between them. He thought they would be able to continue the close-to-being-friends relationship they have outside the bedroom or even go back to being each other's most hated person in the world but instead, all there was between them was radio silence.

Whenever they so much see each other in a close distance, they would avoid each other like the plague. They would sit at the opposite corners of the room in their shared classes and would sit with their backs facing each other in the Great Hall.

Back then, the only reason why they would avoid each other was the repulsion they felt on seeing each other's face. But now, he didn't know why but seeing Jaemin's face brought discomfort in him, his chest twinging painfully.

If their friends noticed the weird change between them, they didn't say anything and carried on in their respective endeavors. They only have two weeks before their long exams, they had to cram everything they needed to know in preparation for the exams that would define their future careers in the Wizarding World.

Renjun drowned himself in his notes, spending every night in the library studying for six subjects. He would push himself more at the night of the day he used to spend with Jaemin, locking himself in his room that he would forget dinner if it weren't for Jisung looking for him per Jeno's instructions.

The weeks of their exams came and Renjun's first exam was Herbology. He and Shotaro sent each other small 'good luck's before going to their assigned seat.

Their exams comprise both practical and written tests. Before Renjun knew it, the day was already ending as he finished the last question on the written test. He was exhausted and Herbology was one of the easier subjects compared to his next three: Potions, Charms, and Defence Against the Dark Arts.

On the next day he was walking towards his assigned seat when he bumped into a certain Slytherin he was avoiding for weeks.

When he looked up, Jaemin was already looking at him with an unreadable gaze. Renjun noticed the bags underneath his eyes, probably also the result of sleepless nights due to studying.

They immediately separated as if they were burned by each other's touch. The tension between them was heavy, increasing the nervousness Renjun felt for their Potions exam.

Jaemin cleared his throat, mumbling a silent 'good luck' before walking to his seat at the back. He nodded as an answer and walked to his seat in front.

When the exam began, Renjun pulled himself out of the trance seeing Jaemin up close had put him in. There were more important things he needed to think of, a certain blonde male not being one of them.

On his last exam, Renjun was practically dragging his body towards the exam room. Fortunately, his last exam was History of Magic, his favorite subject.

The exam was a six-hour long written test comprising different eras and events in the history of the Wizarding World. Some were even lessons they had when he was in first year.

Renjun was on the third to the last number when the question made him stop midthought.

_What is the impact of Salazar Slytherin's belief on the importance of blood status in today's wizarding society?_

He remembered the day he and Jaemin had stumbled on the topic, the morning where they ended the bad blood between them. The day everything changed.

However, thinking about it more, Renjun knew that that wasn't the day where it all changed. Maybe it began when they started seeking each other's touch. Maybe it began the day he made the mistake of using an aphrodisiac on the boy.

Renjun didn't realize how the boy wormed his way into his life, carving his place in it. It was in the way his weekly meetup with the boy became a routine, how he would enjoy their conversations after sex while basking in the light feeling their release gave.

And maybe. Just maybe…

He wanted the boy to never lose the place he had established in his life.

\---

"How was your exams, Ge?"

Today was one of the rare times Chenle accompanied him for lunch at the Great Hall. His cousin saw him eating alone at the Ravenclaw table, Shotaro and Jeno still in the middle of their last exam. The boy was quick to sit in front of him, leaving his friends to eat at the other end of the Ravenclaw table.

"Fine. We'll get our results tomorrow."

"Is it really as 'nastily exhausting' as its name suggests?"

He gave his cousin a deadpan look, "I slept for 16 hours after my last exam yesterday, so what do you think?"

"And we're taking that next year?" Chenle visibly shuddered, "Who even invented those exams?"

"Just be thankful you only took five subjects at NEWTs level. I took six and I was ready to die after my 3rd exam in Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Last week was your Charms exam, right? Yangyang-hyung fell asleep right after he arrived at their dorm without even showering." Chenle laughed.

"Hah," Renjun scoffed, "Charms was nothing compared to Potions. I think I saw some Gryfindors crying after the exam."

Chenle's eyes widened, "What?! I'm already on the brink of failing that subject."

"I think that's pretty obvious with how you mistook an aphrodisiac as a hair-loss potion." Renjun snickered.

After what happened with him and Jaemin that day, he was quick to scold the boy the day after. Chenle ended up having to do his and Renjun's chores when they got home for the Christmas holidays.

"I told you I was just told that it was one!" Chenle exclaimed.

"Where did you even get that?"

"From Donghyuck-hyung!"

"Lee Donghyuck?!" Renjun loudly gasped, "And you didn't know better than believing whatever bullshit that prankster spouted?"

"I'm telling you Ge, he's brilliant. The fact that he even got to trick you about it proves just that." Chenle said, emphasizing on the word 'you'.

Renjun crossed his arms, too disgruntled to continue eating, "Why does he even have that kind of potion lying around?"

"He told me he was about to use that on Jeno-hyung. Something about wanting to see how Jeno loses control of his calm exterior but decided against it because _Jeno is like an angel that's so pure. I don't wanna taint him._ " Chenle said, imitating Donghyuck's voice. "His words, not mine."

Renjun snickered at the statement. Jeno was far from being pure and what he told Renjun back then about him and Jaemin almost fucking tells that he was anything but that.

Although, the memory caused a twinge in his chest, a sharp pain suddenly stabbing the tiny, fragile organ inside.

Right on cue, Jaemin and his friends entered the Great Hall, sitting on their usual seat directly at Renjun's line of sight. But instead of sitting facing Renjun, the boy chose to sit where his back would be turned to him.

Renjun swallowed and returned his gaze on Chenle.

"I don't get it. You all are in your last days together. Who knows, maybe this is gonna be your last time being in each other's reach so why not take the risk, ask him out, go fuck in a broom closet or something?" Chenle reasoned, brows furrowed and shoving a large spoonful of food after speaking.

He pretended as if Chenle's words didn't strike something in him, repeatedly playing on his mind and urging him to do something, _anything_ just to talk to a certain boy from Slytherin.

Renjun cleared his throat, "Well, that's rich coming from you who's still yet to tell how you like Jisung ever since 4th year."

"Trust me, Renjun-ge. I'm just waiting for you all nosy hags to leave before I ask Jisung out." Chenle laughed.

"Wait, who did you use it on anyway?" Chenle asked, tone curious.

Before Renjun could control himself, his eyes immediately left Chenle and glanced at Jaemin's back. He stiffened when he saw the boy glancing at him too before returning his gaze in front of Yangyang.

Chenle didn't let Renjun's action escape him and snapped his head at his back, eyes widening when he saw the person Renjun was looking at.

"No way," Chenle said while turning to Renjun with disbelief painted in his facial features.

"Shut the fuck up, Chen—"

"You used it on Jae—"

_"Silencio!"_

\---

Renjun spent his remaining days at Hogwarts busying himself at the club he was a part of and hanging out with his friends. They got their exam results three days ago and fortunately, he got five Outstanding in his subjects with an Exceeds Expectation in one.

There were only three days left for their school year, the End-of-Term feast being tomorrow night and they would be boarding the Hogwarts Express on the morning after.

Today was their free day to pack all their belongings, roam around the castle, or even visit Hogsmeade for the last time. He, Jeno, and Shotaro went to Hogsmeade earlier, drinking mugs of Butterbeer and buying sweets in Honeydukes before calling it a day.

The two went straight to their respective dorms while Renjun went to their clubroom first to make sure everything was in place before they leave on the day after tomorrow.

He was on his way to the Ravenclaw tower when he realized what floor he was on, the 7th floor. The route he had taken making him pass by the Room of Requirement.

He was a few steps away from the said room when another figure rounded up the corner towards the room.

From the platinum blonde hair alone, Renjun already knew who it was.

The boy stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of Renjun standing near the wall that leads to the entrance of the room. Jaemin avoided his gaze and continued his pace, inserting his hands inside the pockets of his black pants.

"What are you doing here?" Jaemin asked him, stopping a few steps away from Renjun.

"I'm on my way to our tower from our clubroom." Renjun said, narrowing his eyes at the boy, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Nothing, I just…" Jaemin paused, clearing his throat before continuing, "wanted to roam around the castle for the last time."

Renjun nodded, not knowing what to say after. They spent a few seconds awkwardly standing in front of each other when Renjun spoke.

"I guess I'll be on my way, then." Renjun said, uncertain. He was about to pass by Jaemin when the boy held his wrist.

"Wait."

Renjun stopped in his tracks, back turned towards the boy as he waited for Jaemin to continue speaking.

"I…" Jaemin began, only to retract his hand from his wrist, "Nevermind." He shook his head.

Renjun turned around and clasped his hand on the boy's wrist, pulling Jaemin to turn around and face him.

"Do you want some company tonight, Na?"

\---

They were quick to rid of their clothes, throwing the unwanted garments flying everywhere in the room as they roughly kissed each other, breathing each other's lips in.

Jaemin removed his sweater before pushing Renjun on the bed, the white covers creasing under his weight. Renjun pulled his neck and returned his lips on him, biting his lower lip to insert his tongue inside the boy's lips.

Renjun moaned around Jaemin's lips, licking the roof of his mouth and massaging their tongues together. He felt Jaemin tugged his shirt out of his pants and he separated himself for a quick moment to remove his top.

"Fuck," Jaemin swore before placing his lips on the pale skin of his neck, leaving kisses before sucking and biting at the skin to leave bruises.

Renjun groaned and started grinding his hips under Jaemin, caging the boy's waist between his legs.

"Jaemin, fuck, I need you." Renjun gasped at a particularly hard suck, dragging Jaemin's head by his hair to kiss his lips again.

"Hmm, you do? How long have you been waiting for this?" Jaemin mumbled through their kiss, grinding his hips hard causing Renjun to groan aloud.

"For weeks, fuck. Now hurry up, Na." Renjun grunted, pulling the boy's pants off.

Jaemin chuckled and helped the boy remove his pants, pulling Renjun's after until they were both naked on the bed.

"So impatient. I guess I need to make you used to being slow again." Jaemin smirked and began his trail of kisses down on Renjun's torso again.

Renjun gasped when Jaemin ran his thumb on his left nipple, arching his back when Jaemin licked at the right before sucking the nub between his lips.

Jaemin played with his nipples, making the nubs harden and alternating between thumbing and sucking them.

Renjun could feel his cock release precome, his cock achingly curved on his stomach as Jaemin continued his actions on his nipples. Jaemin lightly bit his right nipple before sitting up, hand reaching towards the bedside table to retrieve a flask of lube.

He almost sighed in relief when he watched Jaemin coat his finger with lube. He gasped at its coldness when the boy put some on his rim.

Jaemin moved back to make more space between him and Renjun's opened legs before sliding his finger inside Renjun's heat.

"Fuck!" Renjun's brows furrowed at the sting. It's been weeks since the last time he touched himself, making his hole tighten from being untouched for a long time.

"Shit, Renjun, you feel tight." Jaemin grunted, not moving his finger inside Renjun's ass.

Renjun took rapid breaths, pulling Jaemin close to kiss him to distract him from the ache. He whimpered when Jaemin's finger moved inside when the boy leaned in.

"Shh, take your time. I'm not going anywhere." Jaemin whispered and kissed him again.

He felt Jaemin trace circles on his chest before playing with his nipple again. He moaned in Jaemin's lips, the pleasure slowly overpowering the sting in his bottom.

"Move." He mumbled, arching his neck more to make room for Jaemin who began his trail of kisses on his neck again.

Upon hearing Renjun, Jaemin slowly thrusted his finger, careful not to hurt the boy. His pointer finger moved to push back the lube leaking out of Renjun's hole.

Renjun gasped when the top of Jaemin's second finger accidentally slipped inside, "One more, Jaemin."

Jaemin obeyed and slowly inserted his second finger, pausing in his thrust for Renjun to adjust before continuing after Renjun squeezed his shoulder.

Renjun jolted at the feeling of Jaemin scissoring his fingers, prodding around his insides to stretch his hole. He inhaled sharply when Jaemin's fingers brushed against his prostate, gripping the boy's shoulders hard when Jaemin curled his fingers and did it again.

"Fuck Jaemin, there!" His eyes closed at Jaemin's repeated attacks on his prostate, legs curling around Jaemin's hips and grinding his weeping cock on Jaemin's abdomen.

"Feel good, Renjun?" Jaemin taunted, licking a strip on Renjun's neck.

"Shut up." Renjun grunted, only to whine when Jaemin stopped his thrusts and removed his fingers.

"Sorry, baby. I want you to come on my cock first." Jaemin rasped and poured lube on his cock.

He leaned forward, hovering above Renjun before lining his cock towards Renjun's entrance. In one swift thrust, Jaemin's cock disappeared inside Renjun's hole.

"Oh, god." Renjun groaned loud, digging his fingers on Jaemin's shoulders as he struggled to breathe from the fullness he felt.

Jaemin let him calm his breathing, brows furrowed from restraining himself of any movement. He nuzzled on Renjun's neck, mouthing at the juncture between his shoulders and neck.

When Renjun could finally breathe easily, he squeezed Jaemin's shoulders and grinded up, groaning at his movement.

"Fuck, Renjun." Jaemin growled and dug his hands on the bed, starting to make his thrusts slowly.

Renjun moaned and splayed his hands on Jaemin's back, leaving wet kisses on the boy's jaw and neck. Jaemin angled his head for a deep kiss, devouring Renjun's lips as he increased the speed of his thrusts.

"Missed this so much." Jaemin murmured, on his lips, sucking Renjun's tongue causing the boy to moan, "Missed _you_ so much."

Renjun clenched at Jaemin's words, making the boy stutter in his thrusts before regaining his pace, increasing it until he was snapping his hips roughly.

Renjun cried out when the tip of Jaemin's cock brushed against his prostate, lifting his hips to trail after the feeling and meet Jaemin's thrusts.

"God, you're so good to me, baby. So good around my cock, you're gonna come around me, aren't you?" Renjun moaned at Jaemin's lewd words.

Renjun could feel himself getting nearer to the edge, his ragged breathing echoing in the room along with Jaemin's groans.

"I'm—ah, I'm fucking c-close." Renjun pleaded, gripping Jaemin's waist tight as he could feel the heat inside him waiting to explode.

Jaemin's thrusts started to lose their rhythm, hips mindlessly pounding on Renjun's hips. He could hear the loud lewd squelching of the lube inside his hole.

"Jaemin!" Renjun cried out in surprise when he felt the boy's lubed fingers wrap around his cock, tilting his head at the fast strokes on his length.

"Come with me, Renjun." Jaemin rasped, kissing Renjun's lips until Renjun couldn't respond anymore.

After one hard thrust, Renjun felt something inside of him shatter, splintering into thousands of pieces as he came. His cock spurted cum all over their abdomens, jerking inside Jaemin's fist as the boy continued his strokes.

His hole clenched at the mind-blinding orgasm and Jaemin swore, his hips stilling as he came inside Renjun's hole.

Renjun made strangled noises as Jaemin fucked his cum inside, his hand found Renjun's and intertwined with it.

He whimpered at the feeling of thick hot cum coating his insides, cupping Jaemin's face for a kiss only for them to just pant on each other's lips.

Jaemin pushed one hard thrust before pulling out, the mix of lube and cum coming out of Renjun's hole and dirtying the sheets.

They relished at the high of their orgasm, Jaemin hovering over Renjun as they regained their composure. Jaemin leaned down and kissed him again, lazily kissing the seams of Renjun's lips.

Renjun groaned once his breathing was almost back to normal, "Get off and get my wand. I could feel your cum coming out of me." Renjun shuddered.

Jaemin chuckled and rested his forehead on his, "Don't pretend as if you don't like that feeling, Renjun."

"Shut the fuck up and get my wand, Jaemin." He pushed him weakly.

Jaemin finally stood up and walked towards his discarded pants, retrieving both his and Renjun's wand. He gave it to Renjun and Renjun quickly muttered a cleaning spell on his bottom and on the sheets.

Once they were done cleaning, Renjun pulled the covers over his body while Jaemin sat in front of him, only a thin sheet covering his lower body after Renjun hoarded the sheets.

"So," Jaemin cleared his throat, "is this our goodbye sex?"

Renjun paused from smoothing the creases and the covers and looked at Jaemin incredulously, "What the fuck is that, Jaemin?"

Uncertainty flashed across Jaemin's eyes and Renjun could faintly see the traces of dejection in them.

"What? Tomorrow's the last day of school and this is our last night together—"

Before Renjun could think about his words, his lips were already moving ahead of his mind.

"It doesn't have to be the last." He murmured, avoiding Jaemin's eyes.

Jaemin stilled and looked at him with surprised eyes, "What?" A faint glint of hope reflected in his dark eyes, "What do you mean by that?"

Renjun swallowed before speaking, "I'm just saying that… I want more of this." He said while his gaze focused on the sheets on his lap.

"...The sex?" Jaemin weakly asked.

Renjun immediately snapped his head up to look at Jaemin. On the boy's eyes were dejection and disappointment.

"No!" Renjun firmly said, "I-I want more of you. I want to spend more time with you not just inside the confines of a 4-walled bedroom but—" He spoke rapidly before pausing as he struggled to string his thoughts together.

"I-I don't know. Just… anywhere that doesn't end up to us fucking and leaving." Renjun meekly continued.

He avoided Jaemin's gaze while waiting for the boy to respond, eyes focused on the intricate carvings on his wand. When the boy didn't respond for a few seconds, Renjun's shoulders sagged.

"Do you not want to?" He hesitantly asked.

A beat passed before Jaemin finally answered.

"I want to."

Renjun lifted his head up to look at Jaemin, eyes widening at the boy's flushed face. He reckoned his face was also mirroring the boy's.

"You do?"

"I do."

They were quiet for a moment until Jaemin's eyes lowered down. Renjun followed his gaze and saw Jaemin's hand slowly reaching out to meet his.

A fluttering feeling filled his stomach as he watched the hand travel the distance between them, his hand moving to meet it halfway and squeezing the boy's hand in his.

Without thinking, Renjun asked, "Do you want to spend the summer with me?"

Jaemin's eyes slightly widened, "...And the time after that?" He asked back, voice light and hopeful.

"And _also_ the time after that." He squeezed his hand.

On Jaemin's face, a brilliant smile stretches its way on his skin. A smile that was not his usual proud smirk or his smug grin.

A smile that was full of happiness.

"I'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> if you reach this, id like to say thank you for reading! i feel like the ending's kinda rushed and the plot kinda sucked hsjdjsksk i was actually expecting this to be just 6k words but . yeah this happened [nervous laughter] 
> 
> i hope you can leave a kudos or a comment if you liked it ;--; they rlly help me a lot in writing t__t
> 
> i also made a [cc](https://curiouscat.me/81323) :D you can talk to me there regarding current wips or just anything really ^o^


End file.
